Winnie the Pooh and The Magic Roundabout
Winnie the Pooh and The Magic Roundabout is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Pathé crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas, LegoKyle14 and Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot The wizard Zebedee, a red jack-in-the-box-like creature, is having a nightmare about the ice villain named Zeebad. Dougal the well-meaning cheeky, slacker dog places a tack in the road to pop a sweet cart's tyre, hoping to be rewarded with sweets for watching the cart. After the driver goes for help, Dougal accidentally crashes the cart into the magic roundabout at the centre of the village. Zeebad, the evil blue ice jack in the box-like creature, emerges from the top and flies away, followed by a Foot Guard figurine thrown off the roundabout. The roundabout freezes over, trapping repairman Mr. Rusty, Dougal's young owner Florence, and two other children within an icy cell. The horrified villagers, who are all animals, call upon Zebedee for help. He explains that the roundabout was a mystical prison for Zeebad. With it broken, Zeebad is free to work his magic on the world again as he once did before by starting the Ice Age. The only way to stop Zeebad freezing the world is by collecting three magic diamonds (one of which is supposed to be hidden on the roundabout, while the other two are hidden at separate locations far beyond the village). Slotting the diamonds onto the roundabout will re-imprison Zeebad and undo his magic, but if Zeebad retrieves them first then their power will allow him to freeze the Sun itself. Zebedee sends Dougal, Brian the cynical snail, Ermintrude the opera-singing cow and Dylan the hippie rabbit, to accomplish this mission along with a magic train. Meanwhile, Zeebad crash lands after escaping the roundabout, and animates the Foot Guard figurine, Sam the Soldier, to help him find the enchanted diamonds. Meanwhile, Zebedee's fellowship makes camp in the icy mountains. Dougal wanders off during the night and is captured by Zeebad. Ermintrude breaks him out of his prison. Zebedee then shows up to battle Zeebad but loses the battle with Zeebad freezing him and collapsing the cliff on which he stands. Mourning for their friend, Dougal and his friends embark to recover the diamonds. This task takes them to a lava-bordered volcano and an ancient temple filled with booby-traps and evil skeleton guards, but Zeebad captures both the diamonds from these respective locations; leaving the only hope of stopping Zeebad by getting back to the roundabout and to the final diamond before Zeebad does. The gang are forced along the way to leave an injured Train behind, leaving them to return to the village on foot through the snowy barren wasteland the world is now freezing into. Zeebad, after having abandoned Sam the Soldier to die wounded in the snow, beats the gang to the now-frozen village, but is unable to find the third diamond anywhere. Sam then arrives on an elk, having realised his true duty is to protect the roundabout against Zeebad, he tries to make a stand but is easily defeated. Having learned Sam was in fact on the roundabout, Zeebad discovers that the third diamond is and always was hidden inside Sam, and removes it from him (ending Sam's life as a result). Zeebad, with all three diamonds now in his possession, uses them to freeze the world by freezing the Sun. However, the gang finally reach the village, get to the diamonds, and put them into their places on the roundabout until only the third diamond is left. Though Zeebad beats the gang to the diamond and seemingly secures his victory, the timely arrival of a healed Train knocks the diamond out of Zeebad's reach and gives Dougal the chance to place it in the roundabout's final slot. Zeebad is now re-imprisoned, and the world is thawed, Zebedee is restored to his friends, and villagers are freed. Of those trapped in the roundabout, a comatose Florence is revived by Dougal. As everyone goes for a ride on the roundabout, they discover it does not work because Sam is lifeless. At this point, Sam is restored and then reverted to his inanimate form, and placed back on the roundabout which functions once again. Dougal now realises the true value of his friends and the good qualities of selflessness, courage, and humility. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Natalie Blackstone (Cure Black), Mepple, Hannah Whitehouse (Cure White), Mipple, Pollun, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud & his Sisters, Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash & Ferdinand), Heckle & Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, The Bowser Family, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Team Rocket (Jessie, James & Mewoth), Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur & Cecil, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Pete, Ratigan, Fidget, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Sheriff of Nottingham, The Crime Empire, Wicked Witch of the East, Gloom, Brer Fox, Brer Bear. The Rough Gang and Nora Beady are guest starring in this film. * The Bowser Family, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, Phantom Blot, Team Rocket, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur & Cecil, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Pete, Ratigan, Fidget, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Sheriff of Nottingham, The Crime Empire, Wicked Witch of the East, Gloom, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, The Rough Gang and Nora Beady will be working with Zeebad. * This film marks the first debut of Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck & Duke from Barnyard: The Original Party Animals and Back at the Barnyard (TV Series) ''and The Wicked Witch of the East & Gloom from ''Lion of Oz. * This film will use the uncut British version of the animated film The Magic Roundabout, not the U.S. edited version of the film known as Doogal. * This film will reveal that Otis and Ermintrude are cousins. * This film was going to be made by BrerJake90, but since he has been retired, 76859Thomas have volunteer to make this film with permission from Yru17, who originally planned to re-edit a separate Land Before Time crossover with the U.S. edited version of the film known as Doogal before even retiring from the Pooh's Adventures League. * This film takes place after Pooh's Adventures of Lion of Oz (Which Pooh, Ash and their friends already faced The Wicked Witch of the East and Gloom) and Winnie the Pooh Goes to Barnyard: The Original Party Animals (Which Pooh, Ash, Sunset and their friends already knows Otis and his friends). * Both Pooh's Heffalump Movie ''and ''The Magic Roundabout were released in theaters in 2005 the same year, both Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie and Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines! were all released directly on DVD, Pokémon Heroes ''was released on DVD in the UK and ''Thomas & Friends: Season 9 first Broadcast in the UK. * The Magic Roundabout was released in theaters as the U.S. edited version of the film known as Doogal ''in 2006 the same year, ''Barnyard: The Original Party Animals was released in theaters and Thomas & Friends: Season 10 first Broadcast in the UK. * The Magic Roundabout was released by Pathé distributed by 20th Century Fox in the UK (which released Digimon: The Movie ''and ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie), which is currently owned by Disney (the studio that made the Winnie the Pooh franchise, The Lion King, The Great Mouse Detective, Aladdin, Frozen, Mighty Ducks, Jungle Cubs, Sleeping Beauty, Pinocchio, Weekenders, Robin Hood, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, ''the ''Mickey Mouse and friends cartoons'', Kingdom Heats, The Jungle Book, Mulan, The Emperor's New Groove'', Darkwing Duck, and The Princess and the Frog) * The reason why Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven and Prince Hans are guest starring in this film is because both Frozen, and The Magic Roundabout (2005 film) contained winter-themed Adventure films. * This is the second Pooh's Adventures film to use the uncut British version film, the first was Pooh's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7. * The song for the credits will be "Let it Go" sung by Demi Lovato from Disney's Frozen. Category:76859Thomas Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Mystery films Category:Christmas Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers